Isle of Mermaid
by limitededitionsuperdollfie
Summary: Isle of Mermaid is influenced by Mako Mermaids. Three mermaid sisters become land girls when they are kicked out of Andara, a prominent mermaid community and their birthright. They need their human sister's help to reclaim their queendom. Will they be able to get what they came for and set things right before trouble comes looking for them from beyond the ocean?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 part 1 Mermaid Sisters

I sat in the water that came up to my waist, my silvery purple scaley bottom on a rock.

Splashing water on my tangled curls and detangling with my fingers. Moonlight watched over me, shining into the sea otter's den, from above in the dark sky. Otters splashed around me, unmindingly. I had taken over their home, but where else was I to go. The queen was selfish. She would be nothing without my mother and she knows it. Banning the Andrines from the Queendom will not keep her secret safe. Her poor husband. That poor man.

My two sisters and I were kicked out of our own Queendom. We had no choice but

To track down our oldest sister, who wants nothing to do with us or the Queendom, or her

former life as a mermaid. An angry back and forth with her had lead me here to this place.

Cold moonlight touched my bronze skin. Feeling lightheaded I swayed to the side, but kept my balance. Woah. What was that? Moonlight. It has been doing something to me, lately.

The annoying sound of human laughter got on my nerves. I bit my lip until it hurt.

Nemaya made me so angry. The things she said... She doesn't deserve her tail.

Its good that she gave up her powers. She doesn't deserve them. And poor Neeko, my niece,

Will never know what its like. Never.

A loud splash and more laughter was the last straw. I hoped off my rock and left the den, ducking under the surface I came up to see a group of teen boys in school uniforms leaving the beach, loudly laughing. I shook my head. " Good riddance."

I ducked back under the surface, feeling a strange pull. I wasn't alone. I heard a beating heart and turned around in the water. Sinking was a schoolboy. His arms and legs not even flailing. My gosh! I pushed my body toward him and wrapped my arms around his chest. Swimming like lightning shooting through the water, I pulled him in the direction of my new home.

I propped him up near a rock and hoped he wouldn't slide under. I had to transform my tail to human legs so I crawled out of the water. Panic kept shooting through me, but I stayed calm as I waited for my tail to dry. I kept my eyes on the boy. I pumped his chest with my fists, at the same time not wanting him to come to while I was still a mermaid. He had cuts and bruises all over. He had been fighting and got beaten up. Those other boys were looking pretty rough as well.

The boy coughed up water and I jumped back on two feet. His eyes opened. Naked, I ran to hide behind another rock. Peeking out, I watched him. He kept coughing and looking around. His loud husky coughs bounced off the rocky walls of the grove. He coughed up blood and stared at it on his fingers. " Fuck," He laughed, then got up stumbling. Seeming fine now, he got out of the dense pool and headed for the moonlit opening of the den. I waited until I couldn't hear his life source anymore, then I came out from behind my rock.

I hadn't gotten use to walking. The bottom of my feet hurt. Sharp pain still shot up my legs from each and every step I made. Nemaya was crazy. Who would choose to have legs!

I dove into the water. The sea otters scattered and made loops around me. I knew I couldn't just hide away and give up. The Sirens were in power again and they only need one thing to rule Andara. And that one thing is Nemaya's magic.


	2. Chapter 2mermaid sisters part 2

Isle of Mermaid Mermaid Sisters part2

Her ring holds the key to the heart of Andara. With its power, the people of Andara

will have no choice but to submit to the Sirens. Many members of our pod have already fled due to this fact. And Nemaya doesn't care. Her ring's power is dormant. Only she or a blood relative of hers can awaken it. All mermaids have siren blood. So anyone could. All they have to do is get their hands on it. Better one of our own than an evil Siren.

I walked up the path to her cottage. It looked small on the outside, but was roomy and spacious on the inside. Neeko was looking at me through the window. Nerissa opened the door and noted my pouty face.

" Are you ready to talk now?" Nerissa, the serious type, raised her eyebrow. I sighed and shoved her as I walked in.

" I've been ready."

Neeko sat with Naree in a chair. Nemaya was standing, eyeing me down. I stared back. Nerissa closed the door.

"So?" I asked Nemaya.

" Nerin," she said my name in a motherly tone. " I'm not asking you guys to return to Andara. Its not safe, I know. But if you're going to stay here in my house, you can't be mermaids, you can't use your powers and you definitely can't set my lamp shade on fire!" She gestured to the burnt lampshade. " What were you thinking!"

" It was an accident!"

" Oh. So you meant to hit me with your fireball?" She said sarcastically.

" Guys. Stop it. This is not what we came here for. Alright?" Nerissa said. It became quiet.

"Nemaya," Naree said, " Mom is dead-"

"Stop right there," Nemaya cut her off. " Don't you dare try to guilt me into returning to Andara. I loved her, too and still do. I gave up my right to the thrown after she died. I was pregnant with Neeko. You know our world cannot accept humans, so I had to leave with my boyfriend."

"Where is he now? That jerk you left your family for?" I became heated. " He's not holding you back anymore."

"He was never holding me back. I make my own choices!" She snapped. " I go where my daughter goes and she is human. What part of that don't you understand? I can't leave her."

" Okay. Okay. But what about your ring?" Nerissa asked. I looked at Nemaya's ring less finger. " The Sirens need it. How are you going to fight them."

" She can't fight them," I broke in. " Her powers are dormant. She gave them up." I turned to Nemaya. " You're not as safe as you think you are. Giving up your powers was the dumbest thing you could have done."

" She's just upset," Nerissa said. " We really need that ring and you've broken the line of succession. Just tell us where it is."

Nemaya was thinking really hard. We watched her every expression closely. Her eyes became red and wet. " I gave up everything for Neeko, even my ring. I'm not giving it to you, and the Sirens will never find it. You have nothing to worry about, unless you go back."

Our jaws dropped. " What the hell is wrong with you!?" Naree yelled, disappointed. We stared at her in shock. Naree was just 14.

" Watch your goddamn mouth!" Nemaya shot back in a defeated tone.

"Don't yell at her. You made your bed," I said. " Come on let's go," I ordered my other sisters. We headed for the door.

"Stop," Nemaya said. " I'm not letting you sleep anywhere but here. Don't you dare walk out that door." She paused and caught her breath. " There's plenty of room. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Of course Nerissa and Naree caved, but I was harder to manipulate.

" I have a place to stay," I glared. Nemaya walked up and slammed the door after I had opened it.

" You will not disrespect me anymore. You are 17. I am 26. Get over there with your sisters."

As much as I hated taking orders from Nemaya, for once she sounded like a queen in control. I slinkied toward Nerissa and Naree.

I ended up sharing a room with Nerissa. And Nemaya put Naree up in three year old Neeko's room.

" Why do I have to room with a baby?" Naree complained.

"Because you are a baby," Nemaya said casually.

" I like you," Neeko said, frowning, her big cheeks puffing up, feeling insulted. Naree leaned down to her level.

"I like you, too. I just don't want to room with you."

" Don't be immature," Nerissa stressed.

" Its fine. Everything's fine!" Naree gave up the battle and went into the room and shut the door.

There was nothing else to yell about. We retired to our rooms. We came with nothing and Nemaya went shopping for us earlier in the day. Nerissa glimpsed at the bag of clothes on her bed.

" They're really soft," she said, slipping her hand through the bag. She looked at me. " You seriously need to cut her a break."

" I know..." I said, staring at my beat nails.

" We need her more than ever. It may take some convincing. She'all eventually come around."

"Nerissa, we don't have forever. We need her to start cooperating."

" You're not getting it. Neeko doesn't deserve to be stuck in the middle of all of this. Nemaya is just trying to avoid that. I don't want Sirens finding out about Neeko. They'd kill her because she has a birthright to the throne. They'd kill all of us."

"They're only after Nemaya. They won't find out about Neeko."

" You can't promise that."

"I'm not promising anything. But we need that ring. Let's look for it ourselves. It's probably hidden somewhere in this house."

"Give it up, Nerin. We're not going to turn her house upside down. She doesn't want us to fight the Sirens."

" She is not the boss!"

"Actually, she is."

"Well, I refuse to give in to the Sirens."

Nemaya pokes her head through the door." Guys, come get dinner."

We sat around a table. Neeko was in a high chair beside me. We were eating lobster with butter and bread.

" Mara told me that lobster is expensive for humans," Naree informed.

" I remember Mara," Nemaya said.

" My very best friend and still," Naree said.

" Are you still friends with that redhead," Nemaya asked me. I looked at her.

" Maipo is her name," I said.

"I'm sorry, Nerin. I know you guys must miss your friends," she said. " You guys are still kids, so you need to be enrolled in a school somewhere. You can't just be here. Its against the law. The closest school is Brighton Preparitory. Brighton Prep is a decent school. I plan on Neeko going there when she's old enough."

" Now we have to go to school? With humans?" Naree asked, dryly. Nemaya nodded.


End file.
